


Gestrandet

by HollyMae



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMae/pseuds/HollyMae
Summary: Ein Flugzeugabsturz und seine Folgen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Autor: HollyMae  
> Fandom: Tokio Hotel  
> Rating: ab 18  
> Disclaimer: Die Jungs von Tokio Hotel gehören natürlich nicht mir… ich habe sie mir nur mal kurz ausgeliehen. Ich will mit dieser Story niemanden verletzen, Geld mache ich damit auch nicht. Sämtliche Situationen sind reine Erfindung und entsprechen nicht der Wirklichkeit
> 
> Ich hatte die Geschichte schon mal mit meinem alten Nickname/Account gepostet (31.05.2012) ... also nicht wundern, wenn es Euch bekannt vorkommt.

* ~ *  
WARNUNG! Böser Tom  
* ~ *

 

12\. März 2012  
Es ging alles so schnell.  
Gerade eben war der Flieger noch in der Luft und schon im nächsten Augenblick brach Panik aus und das Flugzeug befand sich im Sturzflug.  
Ein Unwetter hatte den Passagieren einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, als das Flugzeug von einem Blitz getroffen wurde.  
Ein lautes, ohrenbetäubendes Geräusch teilte den Passagieren mit, dass ein Triebwerk verloren war und ein Blick aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster zeigte eine brennende Tragfläche.  
Nach nur wenigen Sekunden schlug der Flieger auf das Wasser auf und zerbrach in mehrere Teile, ehe diese brennend im Ozean versanken.

~ * ~

Tom’s Sicht  
Seit 92 Tagen sitzen wir jetzt schon auf dieser verdammten Insel fest.  
Und ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob das Überleben sich wirklich gelohnt hat. Ich meine, was wenn wir hier nie wieder wegkommen?  
Klar wir hatten im Gegensatz zu den anderen Passagieren viel Glück. Wir wissen zwar nicht, ob sonst noch jemand überlebt hat, aber es ist eher unwahrscheinlich.

Irgendwie konnten Bill und ich uns an den Händen festhalten und wurden beim Aufprall auf das Wasser durch das weggebrochene Dach geschleudert. Wir haben uns dann mal titanicmäßig vom Wrack weggepaddelt, um nicht in den Sog des untergehenden Flugzeugs gezogen zu werden.  
Kurz nach dem Versinken des Wracks schwammen die ersten Sachen aus dem Flugzeuginneren auf dem Wasser, darunter auch eines der selbstaufblasbaren Rettungsboote.  
Unsere Rettung.  
Nur wenige Minuten, nachdem wir uns in dem Boot in Sicherheit gebracht hatten, hörten wir verzweifelte Hilferufe. Aufgrund des starken Wellengangs und der immer noch vorherrschenden Dunkelheit dauerte es einige Zeit, bis wir zu der Frau vordringen konnten.  
Es war eine der Boardbegleiterinnen, welche wir zu uns ins Boot zogen.  
Sie hielt eine Tasche fest umklammert und zitterte stark. Vermutlich vom Schock und dem kalten Wasser.  
Dennoch war sie so geistesgegenwärtig und begann nach kurzer Zeit sich über den Rand des Bootes zu beugen und mit beiden Händen im Wasser zu fischen.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, eh sie weitere Taschen aus dem Wasser zog.  
Wir taten es ihr gleich. Koffer, Reisetaschen, Handtaschen fanden bis zu einer begrenzten Kapazität ihren Weg in unser Boot.  
Dann schliefen wir erschöpft ein.

Gut zwei Tage trieben wir im Wasser, ehe wir nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit an den Strand dieser Insel gespült wurden.  
Damals waren wir einfach nur froh, überlebt zu haben und nicht allein zu sein.  
Inzwischen sieht die Lage etwas anders aus.

Ich dreh mich auf die Seite und seufze leise, ehe ich der neben mir liegenden Frau eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streiche.  
Sie hasst mich!  
Sie sieht mich nicht an, rührt sich überhaupt nicht. Lediglich eine Träne verlässt dann und wann ihre Augen.  
Wenigstens wehrt sie sich nicht mehr, wenn ich mir nehme was ich will.  
Ihr Name ist Melanie. Sie ist 24 und die Flugbegleiterin, welche wir gerettet haben.  
Tja, ich bin halt der Meinung gewesen, dass sie mir ruhig mal zeigen könnte, wie dankbar sie für eben jene Rettung ist.  
Dummerweise sieht sie das anders. Und nachdem meine Flirtversuche nicht bei ihr fruchteten, habe ich sie halt mal abgepasst als sie allein im Dschungel unterwegs war und habe mir genommen, was mir zusteht.  
Anfangs hat sie sich immer gewehrt und versucht um Hilfe zu schreien. Aber jetzt hat sie aufgegeben und lässt es über sich ergehen, wenn mir mal wieder danach ist.  
Ist zwar nicht so ganz das, was ich gerne hätte, aber halt immer noch besser als nichts.  
Mit meinem Bruder macht sie es schließlich freiwillig.  
Gott, der Bengel glaubt echt, er hätte in Melanie seine lang gesuchte Seelenverwandte gefunden.  
Wenn er wüsste, was ich seiner Süßen regelmäßig antue…  
Aber sie wird schön die Klappe halten. Dafür werde ich schon sorgen.  
Sie liebt meinen Bruder und würde ihm niemals wehtun wollen. Und sie weiß auch, dass Bill ihr um nichts in der Welt glauben würde, wenn sie ihm diese „an den Haaren herbeigezogene Vergewaltigungsstory“ erzählen würde.  
Ich bin sein Bruder, sein Zwilling, seine andere Hälfte. Ich komplettiere ihn.  
Wir kennen uns schon ein ganzes Leben lang und er wird mir immer mehr vertrauen als allen anderen Menschen.  
Wenn mein Wort gegen ihres steht, werde ich gewinnen… immer!

Erneut strecke ich meine Hand nach ihr aus und drehe das verweinte Gesicht zu mir, sehe ihr in die Augen.  
„Ich glaube, ich könnte jetzt glatt noch mal. Wie sieht’s aus?“ zwinkere ich ihr dreckig grinsend zu.  
Schnell versucht sie sich wegzudrehen, aber nicht mit mir, meine Liebe.  
Ich rücke mich von hinten an sie, umschlinge sie mit meinen Armen und presse sie an meinen Körper. Ihr Rücken an meine Brust.  
Noch ehe sie großartig versuchen kann sich zu befreien, lege ich meine rechte Hand auf ihren Mund. Dann schiebe ich mein linkes Bein zwischen die ihren und dringe mit einem kraftvollen Stoß in sie ein. Ein erstickter Schrei verlässt ihre Kehle.

* * *

Es sind weitere 23 Tage vergangen und irgendwas ist hier faul.  
Ständig kotzt die Kleine und kippt um.  
Bill rennt ständig wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn um sie herum, bemuttert und verhätschelt sie. Er lässt sie – sehr zu meinem Missfallen- nicht mehr aus den Augen.  
Vermutlich ist sie schwanger. Fragt sich nur von wem?  
Hm, den Braten soll sie mal schön meinem Bruder anhängen. Da will ich nichts mit zu tun haben.  
Gott, wenn die wirklich schwanger ist, wird sie bald voll fett. Bähhh…  
Eklig so was. Dann habe ich hier gar nichts mehr zum flachlegen.  
Eine schockierende Erkenntnis.  
Ich meine, ich find es ja schon scheiße, dass sie nicht blond ist. Blaue Augen und große Brüste hat sie auch nicht. Man ey, ich brauch was Geiles wie damals Chantelle. Die war genau mein Typ. Heiß, billig und geil im Bett.  
Was interessiert es mich, das Melanie gut kochen kann? Oder das sie überhaupt eine gute Hausfrau ist?  
Brauch ich nicht.  
Die wird für meinen Bruder das perfekte Heimchen am Herd abgeben.  
Wenn wir hier einen Herd hätten.  
Mein Leben geht gerade irgendwie den Bach runter.

* * *

200 Tage… 200 Tage!  
Können wir ja heute Jubiläum feiern, oder so.  
Und sie ist wirklich schwanger. Sieht man auch deutlich.  
Ich meine, fu**, die sieht aus, als würde sie jeden Moment platzen. Wie eine schwangere Auster.

Als wir hier ankamen, haben wir am nächsten Tag gleich die ganzen Taschen und Koffer welche wir aus dem Wasser gefischt hatten durchsucht.  
Da waren zum Teil recht brauchbare Sachen dabei. Kleinere Messer, Scheren und Nagelfeilen, Medikamente, Verbandsmaterial, Hygieneartikel, natürlich auch Kleidung.  
Gut, ein paar Bücher für ein wenig Unterhaltung zwischendurch, iPods deren Akkus inzwischen versagt haben, Handys die die Welt hier nicht gebrauchen kann da es keinen Empfang gibt…  
Aber warum zum Teufel, gab es nicht ausreichend Kondome?  
Ich habe ja schon einen heimlichen Vorrat von dem was wir gefunden haben zur Seite geschafft als Bill und Melanie anderweitig beschäftigt waren. Aber die sind ja gleich in den ersten paar Wochen draufgegangen.  
Klar hat Bill sich auch einige genommen. Vermutlich denkt er, dass eines der Teile geplatzt ist und sie deshalb von ihm schwanger ist.  
Naja, früher oder später hätten sie eh ohne poppen müssen.

Ich bekomme immer mehr den Verdacht, dass es wirklich mein Kind ist. Und das gefällt mir nicht.  
Hat so einen fiesen Beigeschmack, der Gedanke.  
Und wenn ich jetzt mal die Möglichkeit habe sie mit in den Dschungel zu zerren, dann bin ich irgendwie voll zurückhaltend und vorsichtig. Scheiße ey. Was soll das? Ich will doch nur meinen Spaß!  
Viel kann man jetzt eh nicht mehr mit ihr anfangen wegen dem bereits störenden Bauch. Wenigstens ist der straff und schlabbert nicht so. Das kommt dann wahrscheinlich erst nachdem sie geworfen hat. Gott, wer weiß, wie die dann aussieht. Und hier gibt es weit und breit keinen plastischen Chirurgen.  
Hilfe!

Inzwischen kotzt es mich total an, meinen Bruder und Melanie ständig beim rumkuscheln zuzusehen. Haben die nichts Besseres zu tun?  
Jeden Tag gucken die sich wie zwei verliebte Teenager an und geben sich kleine Küsschen, umarmen sich, er streicht ihr immer wieder sanft über den Bauch und abends liegen sie dann Arm in Arm am Lagerfeuer ehe wir zu Bett gehen.  
Und ich… sitze daneben und … keine Ahnung. Ist einfach blöd. Das fünfte Rad am Wagen eben.

Zu allem Überfluss schlägt in letzter Zeit das Wetter oft ohne große Vorwarnung um. Hat jetzt schon ein paar Mal in unser Haus reingeregnet.  
Da könnten wir ja morgen mal das Dach neu machen oder zumindest besser abdichten.  
Toll, dann darf ich wieder auf Palmen rumklettern, um Blätter runter zuschneiden und den tollen Heimwerker geben.  
Ja ja, Bill hilft ja auch mit.  
Der Kleine hat sich ganz schön gemacht. Nichts mehr von wegen blass und mager.  
Wir sind hier alle gut gebräunt und haben was an Muskeln zugelegt.  
Aber unsere Haare… die Fans würden einen Lachflash bekommen.  
Da guckt bei uns allen schon ein ordentlich fetter Ansatz raus.  
Und Bill’s Kleidungsstil lässt sehr zu wünschen übrig. Nix mehr von wegen top gestylt und immer die neuesten Designerklamotten. Stattdessen Shorts oder Jeans – je nach Wetter – und meistens ohne Shirt. Ist hier eh oftmals viel zu heiß.

* * *

Tag 237  
Liebes Tagebuch, heute habe ich einen Fehler gemacht.

Was `ne Scheiße!  
Bill hat mich erwischt, wie ich mit Melanie zugange war.  
Also, wir waren noch nicht so ganz dabei, aber jetzt hat er da was ganz gewaltig missverstanden.

Ich habe sie mir geschnappt und bin ab an die Stelle, wo ich sie sonst auch immer hinbringe. Gut versteckt und weit genug vom Strand und unserem Haus entfernt, so dass Bill uns nicht hören kann.  
Irgendwie ist er uns gefolgt.  
In den letzten Tagen hat das Baby wohl angefangen heftig zu treten oder so. Ständig tatscht mein Bruder ihren Bauch an und hat dann so ein debiles Grinsen im Gesicht.  
Ich halte mich da raus und ergreife immer die Flucht, wenn er meint, ich solle es auch mal fühlen.  
Spinnt der?  
Hat der schon mal dran gedacht, wie scheiße das wird, wenn das Kind kommt? Wenn die Wehen einsetzen, weiß doch keiner von uns, was zu tun ist. Nachher verreckt Melanie noch bei der Geburt und wir stehen mit dem Baby allein daher.  
Hier gibt es keine Windeln, Babybrei und solchen Kram.  
Aber ne, daran denkt der nicht. Er hat voll den Tunnelblick.  
Und dann das Geschrei. Da bekomme ich jetzt schon Kopfschmerzen.

Naja, auf jeden Fall hatte ich Melanie gerade auf den Boden gedrückt und wollte mich über sie her machen, als sie schmerzhaft keuchend das Gesicht verzog.  
Ich bin natürlich von ihr runter und sie hat sich aufgesetzt. Dann hat sie ihren Bauch gehalten und so komisch rumgeatmet.  
Ey, ich dachte jetzt ist es soweit.  
Sie hat mich die ganze Zeit dabei so komisch angesehen und dann… keine Ahnung was mit mir los war. Ich habe ihr das Shirt hochgeschoben und meine Hand auf den Bauch gelegt.  
In dem Augenblick, in dem ich den Tritt oder Faustschlag spürte, kam mein Bruder um die Ecke.

Jetzt glaubt er natürlich, dass ich doch ein kleines Weichei bin, das bisher nur einen auf harten Kerl gemacht hat.  
Das ich mich halt doch für das Baby interessiere.  
Maaahhhnnnn!  
Tu ich nicht. Ist mir alles piepegal.  
Und Billchen freut sich jetzt wegen seiner Erkenntnis wie ein Schneekönig und plant mich schon als Patenonkel ein.  
Er labert jetzt sogar ständig mit Melanie’s Bauch –also dem Baby- und erzählt ihm was für einen tollen Onkel es doch haben wird.  
Ich will hier weg!

* * *

20\. Dezember 2012

281 Tage hingen wir auf dieser Insel fest.  
Aber jetzt…  
WIR SIND GERETTET!

Seit gestern hat die Zivilisation uns wieder.  
Keine Ahnung, wie die uns gefunden haben, ist mir auch egal. Endlich wieder richtig duschen, in einem richtigen Bett schlafen und wir sind natürlich die Nummer 1 in den Nachrichten.  
Eine Sensation.  
Die Fans flippen aus, die Reporter quetschen sich am Hoteleingang die Nasen platt, Melanie und Bill heulen um die Wette.  
Ende gut, Alles gut.

* * *

6 Monate später

Wir waren 9 Monate und 6 Tage auf einer Insel verschollen.  
Man hat uns nur gefunden, weil es noch eine handvoll weiterer Überlebender gab, welche kurz zuvor auf einer anderen Insel entdeckt wurden.  
Somit begann man erneut mit der Suche nach Überlebenden und fand uns schließlich.  
Wie sich herausstellte wurden wir aufgrund des damaligen Unwetters mit dem Rettungsboot ganze 300 Meilen in die gegensätzliche Richtung der anderen überlebenden Gruppe getrieben.  
Die Medien sind immer noch heiß auf uns und wir geben brav Interviews. Obwohl… in letzter Zeit mache ich das eher allein.  
Bill bleibt lieber bei seiner Familie.  
Er und Melanie haben einen kleinen Jungen. Sie haben ihn Fabian genannt. Wie unspektakulär.  
Der Kleine sieht aus wie Bill und ich als Baby.  
Man kann vom Aussehen her nicht erkennen, ob es jetzt wirklich Bill’s Sohn ist.  
Aber wie gesagt, so ein Krümel ist nicht mein Ding. Und mein Bruder war schon immer mehr der Familienmensch, auch wenn er ständig behauptet hat, dass er keine Kinder haben möchte.  
Wir leben zu Viert in unserem Haus in Hamburg. Und so langsam bekommt Melanie auch nicht mehr ständig einen Herzinfarkt, wenn ich ihr mal über den Weg laufe, während Bill außer Haus ist.  
Es ist wohl kaum zu überhören, dass ich mir ohne Probleme für meine „einsamen“ Nächte was Nettes zugelegt habe. Natürlich wechseln diese „Nettigkeiten“ des öfteren. Nur keine Routine aufkommen lassen.  
Endlich wieder Matratzensport mit Weibern, die nicht heulen, sich wehren oder einfach nur stumm daliegen.  
Das Leben hat mich wieder. Tom Kaulitz is back.

Unsere Fans waren voll geschockt, als sie davon Wind bekamen, dass Bill vergeben ist und sogar Vater wird. Inzwischen haben die Meisten sich wieder eingekriegt.

Jetzt wird immer wieder die Frage laut, wie es mit Tokio Hotel weitergehen soll.  
Hmmm, wir sind nur noch zu zweit. Georg und Gustav haben den Absturz nicht überlebt. Genau wie der Rest unserer an Bord befindlichen Crew. David, Natalie, die Bodyguards…  
Es sind so viele Menschen gestorben.  
Natürlich haben wir noch Lust Musik zu machen und auch auf der Insel reichlich Ideen gesammelt und aufgeschrieben.  
Aber Tokio Hotel ohne die G’s?  
Das können wir echt nicht bringen. Da fühle ich mich total unwohl bei. Auch Bill gefällt der Gedanke nicht, ohne die zwei geliebten Chaoten weiter zumachen.  
Uns wird jetzt erst so langsam bewusst, was wir wirklich in jener Nacht verloren haben.  
Unsere zwei besten Freunde, fürsorgliche und befreundete Mitarbeiter die einen Jahre lang durch’s Leben begleitet haben.  
Vertaute.

* * *

17 Jahre später – 16. Februar 2030

Fabian hat heute Geburtstag. Der einzige Grund, warum ich extra nach Hamburg gekommen bin.  
Aber ich werde nicht ihn besuchen. Ich bin unerwünscht im Leben meines Sohnes und meines Bruders. Auch meine beiden Nichten sind nicht an Kontakt mit mir interessiert.  
Es hat sich seit damals Alles verändert.

~

Universal wollte Tokio Hotel wieder groß rausbringen und hat uns doch tatsächlich irgendwelche Kasper als Ersatz für Klausi und Hagen vorgesetzt.  
Ging ja mal gar nicht! Da waren Bill und ich uns sofort einig.  
Wenn, dann suchen wir uns die neuen Bandmitglieder aus.  
Allerdings kamen wir diesbezüglich mit dem Management nicht auf einen grünen Zweig und haben es deshalb ganz sein gelassen.

Zwei Jahre später (Sommer 2015) erschien dann allerdings doch ein neues Album. Komplett in Eigenregie.  
Wir hatten noch einiges an Material, an dem auch die G’s mitgearbeitet hatten und konnten somit diese Aufnahmen überarbeiten und verwenden.  
Gordon und seine Band haben mit uns die restlichen Songs eingespielt.  
Das Album haben wir den G’s, unseren verstorbenen Mitarbeitern und Freunden gewidmet.  
Es war das letzte Album, welches unter dem Bandnamen „Tokio Hotel“ veröffentlicht wurde.

Was uns Kaulitze natürlich nicht vom Weitermachen abhielt.  
Zwei Alben veröffentlichten wir in den darauf folgenden fünf Jahren unter neuem Namen mit einer Band im Hintergrund und waren auch noch zwei Mal auf großer Europatournee.  
Einige kurze Abstecher führten uns dann noch nach Asien und Amerika.  
Bei der Abschlusstournee spielten wir auch viele der alten Tokio Hotel Songs.  
Dann nahmen wir Abschied von unseren Fans, welche uns so lange begleitet hatten.  
Es war uns klar, dass jetzt Schluss sein musste.  
Zwischen mir und Bill funktionierte es nicht mehr.  
~  
Es war der 28. July 2019 als ich spät nachts leicht angeheitert nach Hause kam und mich wunderte, warum das Licht noch brannte.  
Und nicht nur das.  
Als ich das Haus betrat konnte ich meinen Bruder schreien und fluchen hören, dass sogar ich rote Ohren bekam.  
Leise schlich ich mich in Richtung Wohnzimmer und lugte vorsichtig hinein.  
Melanie saß zusammengekauert und verheult auf der Couch, schluchzte vor sich hin, während mein Bruder sie weiter anschrie.  
Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie angestellt, dass Bill so ausrastete?  
„Du bist echt das Letzte! Wie konnte ich nur auf Dich reinfallen… du verdammte Schlampe!“  
Wow! Also so hatte ich Bill echt noch nie erlebt.  
„Sieh zu das Du Deine Sachen packst und Dich hier verpisst. Morgen will ich Dich hier nicht mehr sehen, klar?!“  
Melanie stand auf und sah ihn flehend und verzweifelt an, dann rannte sie weinend an mir vorbei die Treppen rauf und man konnte eine Tür zuschlagen hören.  
Noch immer wütend drehte mein Bruder sich um und machte Anstalten ebenfalls den Raum zu verlassen, als er mich erblickte.  
„Du!“ schrie er mich an. „Das Du es noch wagst mir unter die Augen zu treten!“  
Spinnt der? Hab doch nix gemacht.  
„Das habt ihr Zwei Euch ja fein ausgedacht. Verarschen wir den dummen Bill mal und schieben ihm ein Kuckuckskind unter. Der ist so blöd und merkt es eh nicht. Muss toll gewesen sein, sich hinter meinen Rücken auf meine Kosten zu amüsieren.“  
Sauer und mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht kam er auf mich zugelaufen und schlug mir ein Stück Papier ins Gesicht.  
„Ey sach ma hackts, oder was?“ keifte ich zurück.  
„Du kranke Sau hast mit meiner Frau gevögelt und mir Dein Balg untergeschoben! Wie konntest Du nur? Wie konntet Ihr nur? Ich hasse Euch. Hau ab, Tom. Hau bloß ab und lass Dich hier nie wieder blicken, Du verdammtes Schwein!“  
Was?  
Noch bevor ich darauf etwas erwidern konnte, war er bereits ins Obergeschoss verschwunden.  
Langsam wurde ich nüchtern. Ich sah mir das Blatt Papier, welches er mir ins Gesicht gepfeffert hatte, genauer an.  
„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit der Vaterschaft liegt bei 99,99999… % und ist somit erwiesen“  
Und da standen drei Namen von drei DNA Proben.  
Melanie Kaulitz  
Fabian Kaulitz  
Tom Kaulitz  
…  
Der Krümel war wirklich mein Sohn und Bill hatte es herausgefunden.  
Aber wie?  
Das Schreiben war an Melanie adressiert gewesen. Wie war Bill an den Wisch gekommen? Und warum hatte Melanie überhaupt einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen? Hey, der Wisch ist ja schon von 2014…

Kam es mir nur so vor oder hatte ich gerade im Nachhinein die Ehe meines Bruders zerstört?

Laut seufzend latschte ich die Treppen rauf und begab mich ins Dachgeschoss.  
Der Rückzugsort von Bill.  
Und wie erwartet stand er vor dem großen Panoramafenster, rauchte und starrte in die schwarze Nacht hinaus.  
„Hör zu“, begann ich zu reden. Er versteifte sich kurz, sagte aber nichts und rührte sich auch nicht weiter.  
„Sie hat Dich nicht betrogen, okay. Man, wir waren auf dieser scheiß Insel und ich wollte auch ein bisschen Spaß haben und …“  
„Ach und da dachtest Du Dir –Hm, f*cke ich mal die gerade erst neu gefundene große Liebe meines dummen Bruders- oder was?“ giftete er mich an.  
„Nicht so ganz“, ich atmete einmal tief ein und aus eh ich fortfuhr.  
„Ja, ich wollte sie. Sie war ja auch das einzig weibliche Wesen da und in der Not frisst der Teufel ja bekanntlich Fliegen. Aber sie hatte sich ja sofort in Dich verknallt und für mich war da kein Platz.  
Bill, ist Dir nie aufgefallen, dass sie nicht in meiner Nähe sein wollte? Hast Du nach unserer Rückkehr nie bemerkt, dass sie mir aus dem Weg geht? Das sie Angst vor mir hat?“ frage ich ihn ernst.

Mein Bruder verdrehte die Augen. „Willst Du mir jetzt irgendwas Bestimmtes sagen? Man Tom, hau einfach ab und nimm das Miststück am Besten gleich mit. Und Euren Bastard auch.“  
„Ich habe sie auf den Boden geworfen, ihr das Gesicht in den Dreck gedrückt und sie gegen ihren Willen von hinten gefi**t. Kapierst Du es jetzt? Ich hab die Kleine vergewaltigt.“

Mit großen Augen starrt mein Bruder mich an.  
„Was… was erzählst Du da für einen Mist? Was für `ne kranke Story habt ihr Euch da ausgedacht, die ihr mir hier auftischt, nachdem ich Eure Affäre aufgedeckt habe? Das ist ja abartig!“ Er verzog angewidert sein Gesicht.  
„Zwei Mal pro Woche habe ich mir genommen, was ich brauchte. Sie wollte es nie. Hat aber irgendwann einfach aufgegeben und es über sich ergehen lassen. Meine Drohungen Dir etwas anzutun haben vielleicht ein bisschen nachgeholfen. Und nur bevor Du jetzt auf falsche Gedanken kommst – ich werde jetzt nicht deswegen in den Knast gehen! Du wirst mich nicht anzeigen, weil Sie einen Prozess nicht überstehen würde. Du liebst Sie, Sie liebt Dich und ihr Beide liebt den Kleinen. Also belassen wir es dabei, dass ich mich hier vom Acker mache und Euch nie wieder unter die Augen komme. Klar?“  
„Tom, das ist jetzt nicht wahr. Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist! Du bist vielleicht ein Arschloch, aber Du bist kein Monster. Sag, dass Du gelogen hast! Sag es!!!“ schrie er mich an.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich so sehr enttäuscht habe, Kleiner. Ich pack jetzt schnell ein paar Sachen, den Rest hole ich mit einem Umzugsunternehmen, sobald ich eine neue Bleibe gefunden habe. Ich melde mich da vorher noch mal. Wäre vielleicht ganz gut, wenn ihr an dem Tag nicht zu Hause wärt.  
Und jetzt geh zu ihr und kümmere dich um sie.“  
Ich drehe mich um und verlasse den Raum, packe und fahre erstmal ins nächst beste Hotel.  
Wie wird es jetzt weiter gehen? Werden die Bullen mich doch noch suchen?  
Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und einer halben Schachtel Zigaretten schlafe ich ein.

09\. August 2019  
Meine Sachen sind gepackt und im Transporter verstaut. Mein neues Haus in Berlin wartet auf mich.  
Ein letztes Mal sehe ich mich in meinem alten Schlafzimmer um.  
Hier und heute beginnt also die Trennung von meinem Zwilling.  
Lass uns gemeinsam in die Nacht wird es niemals geben…  
Ich schließe das Fenster und drehe mich zur Zimmertür. Mein Bruder steht im Türrahmen gelehnt und mustert mich.  
„War es das?“, fragt er leise.  
Er wirkt erschöpft und unglücklich.  
Ich nicke nur, will an ihm vorbei gehen und das Haus verlassen.  
„Tom“, er hält mich an der Schulter fest, „sie wird bei mir bleiben. Sie hat mir meine Anschuldigungen verziehen. Allerdings weigert sie sich, eine Therapie zu machen.  
Sie meint, dass Du hier der kranke Typ bist, nicht sie. Irgendwie hat sie Recht. Denk mal drüber nach. Normal ist das nicht, was Du da gemacht hast. Such Dir einen Psychodoc, damit so etwas nie wieder passiert. Du hast Glück, dass sie dich nicht im Nachhinein angezeigt hat.“  
„Schon klar. Sag ihr Danke von mir“, meine ich nur und gehe die Treppe runter.  
„Was wirst Du jetzt machen? Also beruflich und … so?“ fragt Bill mich.  
„Weiß nicht. Erstmal chillen und die Lage ganz in Ruhe abchecken. Wird sich schon was ergeben.“  
„Und was ist mit Deinem Sohn? Wirst Du… ihn mitnehmen? Ich meine, Du bist sein Vater und wenn Du ihm das erklärst…“  
„Spinnst Du? Ich schlepp den nicht mit mir rum. Der ist bei Euch besser aufgehoben. Ihr seid doch die perfekte kleine Familie. Ne ne, behaltet den Krümel mal“, gebe ich genervt von mir.  
„Aber, wirst Du ihn denn gar nicht vermissen? Er ist doch Dein Sohn?“ kommt es ungläubig von Bill.  
„Mensch Bill. Ich wollte nie Kinder und nur weil ich jetzt zu 100% weiß, dass der Knirps meiner ist, muss ich nicht plötzlich zum Superpapa mutieren. Er hat immer gedacht, dass Du sein Vater bist und das passt so. Also kümmere Dich einfach wie bisher um ihn und dann ist gut. Ich zahle Euch monatlich entsprechend für den Kleinen.  
So, und jetzt muss ich los. Hau rein, Brüderchen“, sage ich, umarme ihn kurz und nehme die Beine in die Hand, eh er mich erneut zulabern kann.

Was soll ich schon mit einem Kind? Das schreckt die Ladies doch nur ab und stört, wenn ich ne Schnecke mit nach Hause bringe. Außerdem müsste ich ihn dann bei den Hausaufgaben helfen, ihn zu seinen Freizeitaktivitäten fahren, mich später um seinen Liebeskummer kümmern… verzichte dankend zu Gunsten anderer.

Und so beginnt mein neues Leben in Berlin.

* * *

Im Laufe der Jahre bekamen Bill und Melanie noch zwei Töchter, Josie und Clara.  
Ich habe die Zwei nur wenige Male gesehen.  
Als Fabian 11 wurde erfuhr er, dass Bill nicht sein Vater ist. Er hatte ein Gespräch zwischen Melanie und Bill belauscht.  
Der Junge ist komplett ausgerastet, hat das gesamte Wohnzimmer kurz und klein geschlagen. Er hat 2 Wochen kein Wort mit Melanie und meinem Bruder gesprochen. Und kurz darauf, stand er plötzlich vor meiner Tür.  
Hat rum geschrieen und getobt, auf mich eingeschlagen und mich beschimpft.  
Dann ist er weinend in meinen Armen zusammen gebrochen.  
Ich hab ihn ins Gästezimmer gebracht, wo er auch gleich einschlief.  
Am nächsten Tag hatten wir ein sehr langes Gespräch.  
Er war erschüttert, enttäuscht, verletzt über das, was ich seiner Mutter und auch ihm angetan hatte. Er sagte mir danach klipp und klar, dass er mich hasst und mich nie wieder sehen will.  
Daran habe ich mich gehalten.  
Jedes Jahr schicke ich ihm zum Geburtstag und zu Weihnachten einen Umschlag mit Geld, da ich nicht weiß, was er sich wünscht.  
Wir telefonieren nicht, wir schicken uns keine Mails, wir sehen uns nicht.  
Bis zu jenem Tag war ich noch der coole Onkel aus Berlin gewesen. Jetzt war ich ein Niemand für meinen Sohn.

Am 12. März 2026 war dann endgültig Alles vorbei.  
Sämtlicher Kontakt zu meinem Bruder und seiner Familie riss ab.  
Melanie war tot. Selbstmord.  
Bill gab mir die Schuld. Sagte, sie hätte das Erlebte nie verwunden.  
Ich durfte nicht zur Beerdigung kommen, aber das war ok.  
Es gibt Dinge, die mein Bruder nicht weiß und auch niemals erfahren wird.

* * *

08.02.2026  
Wer um alles in der Welt ist so lebensmüde und klingelt mich um 9:00 Uhr morgens aus dem Bett?  
Nur Verrückte in dieser Stadt!  
Als ich die Haustür wutentbrannt öffne und schon laut losbrüllen will, erlebe ich eine Überraschung.  
Melanie.  
Ungläubig sehe ich sie an.  
„Hi, ich muss mit dir reden. Jetzt!“ Und schon schiebt sie sich an mir vorbei ins Haus.  
Immer noch geschockt schließe ich die Tür und folge ihr ins Wohnzimmer. Sie legt ihren Mantel ab und zieht sich die Stiefel aus.  
„Schon klar. Fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause“ gebe ich sarkastisch von mir als sie sich auf die Couch setzt und die Beine hochlegt.  
„Sind wir allein?“ fragt sie.  
Ich seufze und stapfe die Treppe rauf, reiße die Tür zum Schlafzimmer auf und meckere meine Bekanntschaft von letzter Nacht an.  
Die soll sich mal verziehen. Habe schließlich hochherrschaftlichen Besuch.  
Während die Kleine ihre Sachen zusammensucht und eiligst anzieht, begebe ich mich ins Bad, mache mich etwas frisch und schon höre ich die Haustür ins Schloss fallen.  
Gut. Zurück in meinem Zimmer hole ich mir eine Jogginghose und ein Shirt aus dem Schrank und schlüpfe rein, ehe ich wieder nach unten gehe.  
„Kaffee?“ frage ich nur und gehe zur Küche durch.  
„Tee“ kommt die gerufene Antwort.  
Auch noch Sonderwünsche.

Eine viertel Stunde später sitzen wir mit unseren Getränken auf der Couch und ich warte ungeduldig, worüber sie mit mir reden will.  
Sie seufzt und dann lässt sie die Bombe platzen.  
„Fick mich.“  
Ich lasse vor Schreck meinen Kaffeebecher fallen.  
„Bitte WAS?“ Ungläubig sehe ich sie an. Ich muss mich verhört haben. Ist ja auch noch früh am Morgen.  
„Ich will, dass du mich fickst.“  
„Hä? Aber… warum? Bringt mein kleiner Bruder es nicht mehr im Bett oder was?“  
Erneut seufzt sie und sieht mich dann an.  
„Deinetwegen kann ich seit Jahren nicht mehr richtig schlafen. Immer wieder habe ich diese verdammten Albträume und Panikattacken… es macht mich fertig. So’n oller Psychiater wird mir da auch nicht helfen können. Drüber reden… kannste doch vergessen.  
Ich will, dass du mit mir schläfst. Ich will meine Angst vor Dir verlieren. Also, mach es. Das bist Du mir schuldig“, kommt es energisch von ihr.  
Ich bin baff.  
„Ey hör mal, ich geh auch nicht mit jeder dahergelaufenen Tussi ins Bett. Du warst damals schon nicht so nach meinem Geschmack. Und jetzt hast Du schon drei Kinder. Wer weiß, wie Du jetzt aussiehst“, kontere ich genervt.  
Sie lacht. Sie lacht mich hier einfach aus.  
„Tom, Du kleines Dummerchen. Glaubst Du allen Ernstes, dass man mir als Ehefrau von Bill Kaulitz erlauben würde, wie ne abgewrackte Fregatte auszusehen? Nein, mein Lieber. Mein Körper war nach Clara’s Geburt acht Monate lang eine Großbaustelle, an der sich eine Menge namenhafter Schönheitschirurgen ausgetobt haben. Da ist alles straff und fest.“  
Skeptisch beäuge ich sie. Hmmm, so’n kleiner Guten-Morgen-Fick wäre vielleicht schon drin.  
Also stehe ich auf und reiche ihr meine Hand, welche sie nur zögernd nimmt.  
~  
„Was wird das, wenn es fertig ist?“ „Spinnst Du? Nicht so!“ „Pass doch auf.“ „Kannst Du mich nicht wenigstens mal küssen?“ „Schon mal den Begriff Zärtlichkeit gegoogelt?“ „Sei doch nicht so grob“  
„Herr Gott, Tom! So wird das nichts“, stöhnt sie und robbt von mir weg.  
Was ich auch machte, es war natürlich verkehrt. Mecker, mecker, mecker.  
Jetzt liegen wir genervt nebeneinander und starren die Zimmerdecke an.  
„Mensch Tom, ich wollte doch nur schönen Sex mit dir haben. Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein, eine Frau zärtlich zu berühren, sie zu küssen, sanft mit ihr umzugehen. Hast Du denn immer nur so wilden, harten Sex? Gehst Du nie auf deine Betthäschen ein? Immer nur schnell rein, raus, Orgasmus, fertig? Das kann doch nie im Leben richtig befriedigend sein“, meint sie und dreht sich zu mir um, sieht mich an.  
„Du wolltest Sex und Du hättest auch Sex bekommen. Jetzt ist der Zug abgefahren“, maule ich sie an.  
Überrascht hebt sie die Bettdecke und starrt mir auf mein Heiligstes, gibt ein leises „Oh“ von sich.  
„So, und jetzt ziehst Du dich besser an, steigst in deine Luxuskarosse und fährst zurück zu deinem Mann und dein perfektes Leben.“  
Anstatt zu tun, was ich ihr gerade gesagt habe, robbt sie näher an mich heran. Ich hebe fragend eine Augenbraue und schon im nächsten Moment spüre ich ihre Lippen auf den meinen.  
Sanft und vorsichtig bewegt sie ihre Lippen und streicht mit einer Hand über meine rechte Wange ehe sie von mir ablässt, mir tief in die Augen sieht: „Mein Leben ist nicht perfekt. Es ist bald vorbei.“  
Sie legt sich erneut neben mich, sieht mich an und spielt mit einer meiner Dreads.  
„Ich bin sehr krank. Mir bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit.“  
Ich drehe mich zu ihr um. „Wie lange noch?“  
„Ganz genau kann man das nicht sagen. Vielleicht sechs oder acht Wochen.“  
Ich schlucke. „Was sagt Bill dazu?“  
„Er weiß es nicht und er wird es auch nicht erfahren.“  
„Tolle Ehe“, kommt es sarkastisch von mir.  
„Tom, ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, mit der weder Bill noch meine Kinder einverstanden wären.  
Ich habe Krebs. Es ist schon so weit fortgeschritten, dass eine Genesung nicht mehr möglich ist. Durch den Einsatz von Medikamenten und Chemos würde man den Verlauf der Krankheit nur hinauszögern, jedoch nicht aufhalten können. Sterben würde ich so oder so.  
Und mir ist es lieber, wenn ich den Zeitpunkt festlegen darf.  
Wenn ich mich nach den Ärzten richten würde, dann müsste ich halt Medikamente nehmen und regelmäßig zur Chemo. Mit der Zeit würde mein Körper abbauen. Mir würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben als im Bett zu liegen.  
Ich würde zu schwach sein um zu laufen und zu sitzen, erblinden, meine Fähigkeit zu sprechen verlieren, bis auf die Knochen abmagern. Ich wäre ein Pflegefall, der rund um die Uhr Betreuung braucht. Ich wäre eine Belastung für Alle. Und das will ich nicht. Ich will nicht, dass meine Kinder und mein Mann sich aufgrund meines Aussehens und meiner Hilflosigkeit vor mir ekeln und verzweifeln.  
Sie sollen mich so in Erinnerung behalten, wie ich war und wie ich jetzt bin. Und daher werde ich lediglich die mir bereits verschriebenen Schmerzmittel nehmen und wenn alle Stricke reißen, es nicht mehr auszuhalten ist… dann werde ich es selbst beenden.“

Es läuft mir eiskalt den Rücken runter.  
„Du… Du willst Dich umbringen?“  
Sie nickt und die ersten Tränen rinnen über ihr Gesicht.  
Mir steckt ein Klos im Hals und irgendwie… Ich ziehe sie in meine Arme und sie beginnt hemmungslos zu weinen.  
~  
An jenem Tag hatte sich für immer etwas in meinem Leben geändert.  
Melanie bekam von mir was sie wollte und war glücklich. Sie hatte ihren inneren Frieden gewonnen.  
Als sie am Abend mein Haus verlies, gab sie mir einen sanften Kuss und meinte, dass sie mit mir in Kontakt bleiben wollte.  
Wir telefonierten täglich und sie besuchte mich noch drei Mal.  
Natürlich schafften wir es nicht in dieser kurzen Zeit all das nachzuholen, was wir uns selbst über die Jahre zuvor zerstört hatten.  
Aber wir schlossen Freundschaft und als es Zeit für sie war zu gehen, vertraute sie mir erneut.  
Sie wollte nicht, dass Bill und die Kinder sie fanden.  
Wir machten einen Zeitpunkt aus, wann ich „zufällig“ in Hamburg wäre und meinen Bruder besuchen wollte.  
Bill und die Kinder wären zu der Zeit bei meinen Eltern zu besuch.

Wie geplant betrat ich das Haus und ging ohne Umwege direkt ins Bad.  
Sie lag einfach dort im Wasser. Um die Wanne herum standen einige Kerzen, leise Musik war im Hintergrund zu hören… für immer jetzt…  
Langsam ging ich auf sie zu. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte… sie sah aus, als wäre sie nur bei einem entspannenden Bad eingeschlafen. Lediglich das tiefe Rot des Wassers und die Klinge auf dem Rand der Badewanne deuteten auf etwas anderes hin.  
Ich nahm eines der großen Badetücher und breitete es vor der Wanne aus. Dann hob ich Melanie vorsichtig aus dem Wasser und wickelte sie ein, legte sie kurz auf den Boden.  
Mit meinem Handy rief ich den Notruf und schilderte kurz die Situation. Dann öffnete ich die Haustür und das Zufahrtstor für den Arzt und den Leichenwagen.  
Erst danach rief ich meinen Bruder an, teilte ihm von meinem schrecklichen Fund mit, bat ihn sofort zurück nach Hause zu kommen.

Als der Arzt eintraf, saß ich auf dem Badezimmerboden und hielt Melanie in meinen Armen. Immer wieder streichelte ich ihr Gesicht und verteilte liebevolle sanfte Küsse auf selbigen.

Sie hatte sich zum Ende hin bereits sehr gequält.  
Der Krebs hatte sich zu schnell ausgebreitet, ihr gesamter Körper war voller Metastasen.  
Ihre Lunge und Leber waren befallen. Auf einem Röntgenbild welches sie mir damals noch zeigte, waren große schwarze Flecken auf ihren Organen zu sehen.  
Langsam begannen auch ihre Nieren zu versagen.  
Gut 10 kg Gewicht hatte sie innerhalb kürzester Zeit verloren, war immer müde und kraftlos. Zudem hatte sie große Schmerzen, oft fiel ihr das Atmen schwer. Ihre Dosis Morphium war bis auf das Maximum gestiegen. Und dennoch schaffte sie es, das Alles bis zum Ende vor den Menschen die sie liebte zu verstecken.

* * *

Kommen wir zurück zum heutigen Tag, dem 16. Februar 2030 – Fabians Geburtstag

Ich bin natürlich nicht bei Bill’s Familie.  
Ich besuche hier jemand anderen. Jemanden, der mein Leben in eine völlig neue Bahn gelenkt hat.  
Langsam knie ich mich vor dem Grab nieder und stecke die Vase in die gefrorene Erde.  
„Süße, gibst Du mir den Blumenstrauß?“, frage ich meine Begleiterin nachdem ich Wasser in die Vase gegossen habe.  
Stumm werden mir die Blumen gereicht und nachdem ich diese in die Vase gestellt habe, erhebe ich mich wieder und greife nach der Hand meiner Begleitung.  
„Siehst Du, das ist deine Tante Melanie. Sie heißt genau wie Du. Sie hätte Dich bestimmt sehr gern gehabt, meine Kleine“, sage ich zu meiner 3 jährigen Tochter.  
„Melanie? Aber so heiße ich doch auch“, kommt es prompt von ihr.  
„Ja, mein Schatz. Genau wie Deine Tante. Sie war ein ganz toller Mensch, deshalb habe ich Dir ihren Namen gegeben. Weil sie genau wie Du ein ganz besonderer Mensch ist und immer sein wird“, lächle ich und hebe die Kleine hoch, drücke sie liebevoll an mich.

Meine Tochter und ich gehen gemeinsam durch Dick und Dünn.  
Hätte ich mich damals nicht mit Melanie ausgesprochen und angefreundet, wäre ich bestimmt noch immer der fiese Vollidiot. Meine Kleine wäre dann bestimmt im Heim gelandet oder bei ungeeigneten Pflegeeltern, da ihre Mutter sie nicht wollte.  
Aber jetzt… habe ich das alleinige Sorgerecht und die Maus gibt meinem Leben einen ganz neuen Sinn.

Es ist nicht immer leicht, aber es ist einfach ein wundervolles Gefühl, von seinem Kind geliebt und gebraucht zu werden.  
Ich habe bei Fabian damals versagt, was ich bis an mein Lebensende bereuen werde.  
Aber bei meiner Tochter wird mir das nicht passieren.

„Danke. Für Alles was Du mich hast fühlen und verstehen lassen.“  
Ich gebe einen kleinen Kuss auf meinen Zeigefinger und berühre sanft den Grabstein.  
Dann nehme ich meine Tochter an die Hand und wir verlassen den Friedhof, mit dem Wissen, das wir jedes Jahr wiederkommen werden um uns bei ihr für unser jetziges wundervolles Leben zu bedanken.


End file.
